PS : I love You, Edward
by Natasha Nox
Summary: UA/AH Bella a perdu son être aimé, Edward Cullen, dix ans auparavant. Sa vie est anéantie. Le jour de Noël, elle décide de lui écrire une lettre. Une lettre qui les rapprochera...
1. PS : I love You, Edward

_**PS : I love You, Edward**_

**_._**

**_Collection "les 3 OS Noël 2014"_**

**_._**

**_par Natasha Nox_**

**_._**

**_L'univers de Stephenie Meyer appartient à Stephenie Meyer_**

**_._**

_Bien le bonsoir et bonnes fêtes,_

_En vérité, je n'avais jamais écrit jusque là et j'ai décidé de commencer par des petits OS. Le jour de Noël m'a donné pas mal d'idées à partager, les voici. Trois autres OS ont également été publiés sur mon profil. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de suite, à moins que vous le désirez et que vous me le faites savoir en masse!_

_"PS : I love You, Edward" est un UA/AH :)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span> : Un Joyeux Noël **

**J**'étais malheureuse. Rien, ni personne, ne pouvait comprendre la détresse et la mélancolie qui me hantaient. Chaque matin, je me levai et déjeunai puis je me préparai ; une fois la face cadavérique débarbouillée et les vêtements enfilés, je errais dans les rues de Forks. Mais ce jour-là, je refusai de sortir. M'enfonçant dans le cuir du canapé, je me pelotonnai devant la télé. Elle était éteinte et je préférais la garder ainsi. De toute manière, je doutais même qu'elle puisse un jour se rallumer. Je n'avais plus utilisé la télécommande depuis bien longtemps, depuis cette nuit-là. La nuit où je m'étais endormie dans le canapé dans les bras de mon Edward ; la nuit où il s'était endormi pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Je me souvenais de mes cris le lendemain matin en découvrant que la poitrine de mon bel amour ne se soulevait plus. Plus de battements, plus de respirations. Ses lèvres vermeilles, pleines et dures avaient légèrement blanchies. Sa peau chaude et douce était froide. J'avais essayé d'ouvrir ses paupières, espérant une réaction de sa part. Mais c'était fini. Edward Cullen, l'amour de ma vie, m'avait quittée. Et bien qu'il était parti dix ans auparavant, je voyais encore chaque jour son cadavre sur ce canapé face à la télé qui s'était éteinte dans la nuit, cette nuit-là.

**O**ù qu'il soit, j'espérais que ce soit un monde meilleur. Chaque dimanche, je déposais un cierge à l'église de Forks, priant que son âme trouve refuge au paradis. Ce jour-là, nous étions un dimanche et, pour la première fois depuis le départ de mon mari, je n'y allais pas. Enroulée dans ma couette, j'entendis soudain la sonnette de ma porte résonner dans tout l'appartement. D'une voix chevrotante, je prévins de ma présence. Quand je me levai, mes os craquèrent et je grimaçai ; puis, d'un pas lourd, je me traînais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. J'ouvris et vis Monsieur Black, un de mes vieux amis, sur mon palier.

_**Y** a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi, Bella? Tu veux que je t'emmène à la messe?_ _Il est déjà dix heures et demi_, me proposa Jacob Black. Il m'irradiait de son sourire. Son sourire d'homme heureux. Je refusai poliment. Mais il insista "_Mes amis de poker, Quil et Embry, sont à la maison. Comme c'est la veille de Noël, nous préparons le réveillon_.". Je lui répondis amèrement :_"Je n'ai envie de voir personne."_. Jacob soupira. Il savait que je ne fêtais plus le réveillon depuis dix ans. Le réveillon de Noël avait pour moi une toute autre symbolique : mon Edward était mort ce jour-là. Mon ami s'excusa et regagna son appartement.

**E**t je refermai la porte. Je regagnai le canapé et m'y laissai tomber. Sur l'accoudoir, j'avais posé un cahier et un stylo. Sans plus me presser, je pris le stylo et commençai à écrire :_ "Edward, mon cher Edward,_

_**U**n jour, je t'ai perdu. Je souffre de ton départ, tu n'aurais pas voulu que je finisse de cette manière à croupir dans mon appartement. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive plus à vivre._

_**X**éno, voilà l'état dans lequel je me sens. Étrangère au monde, étrangère à mon appartement, étrangère à moi-même."_ N'étant pas satisfaite, je rayai les dernières lignes puis posai la feuille et le crayon. Je n'étais plus inspirée.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**N**ous n'étions qu'un et tu m'as été pris. Sais-tu combien mes mots sont ridicules face à ce que je ressens? Le trou dans mon cœur s'agrandit chaque jour. Sais-tu, mon amour, que j'ai beaucoup pensé à ma mort? Quand j'étais petite, je croyais mourir d'une grave maladie comme ma tante ou d'une crise cardiaque comme mon père Charlie. Mais je crois que ma mort sera toute autre. Je pense que je vais mourir seule, à petits feux._

_**O**u, du moins, je mourrai dans mon sommeil tranquillement. Comme toi, Edward._

_**E**t sais-tu quel serait mon plus beau cadeau de Noël, cette année? Ce serait de te rejoindre."_ Je pliai le papier et marquai une dernière chose sur le revers. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était mais j'entendais les gamins de la famille de mon voisin Mike qui courraient partout. Je me levai et marchai sur les nombreux cadavres de la lettre. En approchant de la fenêtre, je vis les maisons de mon quartier scintiller. J'ouvris la fenêtre puis mis une main dehors. Au bout d'un moment, je lâchais la lettre et elle s'envola portée par le vent. Frigorifiée, je refermai la fenêtre et tirai les rideaux avant de me rouler à nouveau dans les couvertures du canapé. Quand je revins au salon, je poussai un cri de surprise.

**L**ui, mon Edward Cullen, m'attendait. Les yeux remplis de larmes, je lui souris et me précipitai à sa rencontre. Il me prit dans ses bras. Son contact était froid, sa peau était dure et glaciale. Comme la mort. Mais je ne le lâchai pas et me laissai emporter. A présent, je serai heureuse.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-.-Non loin, une petite fille nommée Alice, se promenait avec sa mère pour découvrir les belles décorations de Forks. En marchant, l'enfant découvrit un bout de papier par terre qu'elle ramassa. Dessus, elle lut une petite phrase : "_PS : I love You Edward_". Elle déplia la lettre mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la lire quand sa mère la somma de jeter ce bout de papier qui traînait sur le sol. Attristée de ne pouvoir combler sa curiosité, la petite Alice laissa tomber le papier et rejoignit sa mère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il n'y avait personne pour témoigner, le bout de papier prit feu et se consuma, ne laissant plus de traces d'un amour unique, celui d'Edward Cullen et de Bella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Il y a une petite phrase cachée dans cet OS ;) ! Découvrirez-vous laquelle? <strong>


	2. Un douloureux quotidien

**PS : I love You, Edward**

**(suite)**

**.**

**Collection "les 3 OS Noël 2014"**

**.**

**par Natasha Nox**

**.**

**L'univers de Stephenie Meyer appartient à Stephenie Meyer**

**.**

_Bonjour, _

_J'ai vu que cet OS vous avait bien plu donc voici une "suite". J'ai écrit "chapitre 2" mais c'est plus "suite 2"._

_Bella est toujours jeune dans la plupart des fictions que je lis. Dans la mienne, non. Bella est une belle et douce mamie._

_"PS : I love You, Edward" est toujours un UA/AH :)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2<span> : Un douloureux quotidien.**

**E**mmitouflée dans mon parka Levi's bleu foncé offert à mon dernier anniversaire par mon bien-aimé, je filais à travers la brume. J'avais toujours ronchonné face à ses cadeaux onéreux, me sentant redevable. Mais maintenant que le froid tentait de mordre ma peau avec hargne, ce manteau épais et de bonne qualité était plus que le bienvenu. Plus que quelques minutes de combat contre l'humidité et le froid me séparaient de l'abri-bus. La douleur, l'arthrose du genou, revint plus vivace et me fit souffrir. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Plus que quelques minutes avant de m'asseoir sur l'abri-bus et deux minutes encore, avant que le véhicule de transport arrivât.

**D**epuis qu'Edward avait été hospitalisé, le jour d'Halloween, chaque jour, c'était le même capharnaüm. Se lever, préparer son café avec un bout de brioche, s'asseoir dans son fauteuil massant, allumer la télé, téléphoner au travail de ma fille Renesmée, ouvrir la porte à la femme de ménage Jessica, faire sa toilette, m'habiller, prendre mes affaires, prendre un café avec Jessica qui était particulièrement bavarde, puis partir en même temps qu'elle pour que la jeune femme m'aide à descendre les quelques marches devant l'immeuble. Le souffle, le craquement des os, la vision. Plus je vieillissais, plus ma santé empirait. Mais j'étais encore en vie.

**W**, ligne W. Plus que trois pas. Une femme enceinte de quelques mois me vit me presser et retarda le bus en plaçant sa poussette en travers de l'entrée. Essoufflée, je la remerciai. Elle me sourit mais sa gentillesse ne l'empêchât pas de s'asseoir à la toute dernière place, une place réservée. Devais-je réellement lui en vouloir? Mes os me faisaient souffrir et les freinages brusques et réguliers du bus étaient à deux doigts de me faire valdinguer. Toutefois, si cette femme enceinte était debout, elle prenait tout autant de risques avec la vie naissante en elle. Sans broncher, je m'accrochais à deux mains à une barre près de la sortie. _Bella, je peux t'emmener le voir si tu le souhaites,_ entendis-je la voix de Jacob Blake dans ma tête_**.** J'ai toujours le permis, je peux te conduire à l'hôpital comme à l'église au lieu que tu prennes des risques à sortir seule pour prendre le bus. Je serais plus rassuré._ Chaque fois que je sortais de chez moi, Jacob me proposait de me conduire où je voulais mais je refusais. Je refusais car je savais que mon ami d'enfance était jaloux. Par le passé, il avait tenté de me prendre à Edward et j'avais conscience qu'il nourrissait toujours des sentiments à mon égard.

**A**rrivée à l'hôpital, je descendis du bus et me préparai psychologiquement à mon ascension de la rampe devant le centre. Depuis la construction de ce nouveau centre hospitalier, quinze auparavant, je n'avais jamais compris l'installation de cette rampe qui, bien qu'elle était censée faciliter l'accès à l'hopital, était beaucoup trop raide pour les personnes du troisième âge. Quand j'entrai à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Victoria, l'une des femmes de l'accueil, avec laquelle j'avais eu quelques soucis par le passé et dont la haine était clairement exhibée, me vit et balança d'une voix monotone :_ "Bonjour, Madame Cullen, vous venez voir Monsieur?" _J'acquiesçai en silence en posant mon sac sur le comptoir._ "Monsieur Cullen ne va pas mieux mais vous pouvez lui rendre visite. Je vais prévenir de votre arrivée." _Après qu'elle ait passé un coup de fil, je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur où je croisai Mike Newton, un ancien soupirant de lycée, qui m'invita à prendre un petit café à la machine au rez-de-chaussée après les visites. Je refusais poliment. Un café en la compagnie de Mike Newton m'aurait beaucoup plu en d'autres circonstances. Par les ragots, j'avais appris que sa femme était souffrante, en dernière phase d'un cancer des os. Même si je pouvais comprendre qu'il ait besoin de réconfort, je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à cette femme. En quelques mots, je m'éclipsai pour, finalement, me frayer un chemin parmi le dédale de couloir et rejoindre la chambre de mon bien-aimé. La porte était verte et un petit encadré "17" indiquait le logement. Je toquai deux fois, signalant mon arrivée à mon amour éternel, et poussai doucement la porte. Une surprise m'attendait à l'intérieur.

_**R**enesmée!_ Je poussai un cri de joie car ma fille et moi, nous ne nous étions pas vues depuis des mois. Son travail lui prenait beaucoup de temps et elle se déplaçait régulièrement. Sans attendre une seconde, ma douce Renesmée se jeta dans mes bras et me câlina sous les yeux tendres de son père, allongé à quelques mètres. Quand elle se détacha de moi, je me précipitai vers mon mari et lui pris la main. _"Comment tu te sens?",_ lui demandai-je d'une voix trahissant la panique. _"Les médecins t'ont donné plus de détails?"._ Il me sourit en caressant de son index ma joue._ "Tant que tu es là, je ne pourrais me sentir mieux, ma douce Bella." "Je suis si inquiète, Edward", l_ui avouai-je d'une voix larmoyante. Derrière moi, Renesmée s'éclaircit la voix et nous dit qu'elle souhaitait nous laisser quelques minutes. Elle nous fit un petit coucou avant de disparaître derrière la porte._ "Quel adorable enfant nous avons fait!"_, s'exclama Edward. Je répondis d'un simple sourire. Ne pouvant plus attendre, je l'embrassai. Chaque jour, j'attendais mon baiser. Depuis notre rencontre, nous nous embrassions chaque jour. Cet acte me rassurait, cet acte me rappelait que nous étions ensemble, vivants. Puis il détacha ses lèvres et caressa à nouveau ma joue. _"Bella, il faut qu'on parle."_ Mon coeur se mit à battre à la chamade, je sentis qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

_"**D**ans deux jours, je dois être opéré. C'est une opération assez importante et nous devons prendre les devants."_ Je gémis mais il poursuivit :_ "Si je meurs, je veux que tu continues de vivre dans le confort, Bella. Si je meurs, je veux que tu vives."_


End file.
